A How to On Dating
by Vitachii
Summary: Pai is dared to date Retasu for ten days on Earth! But during this time, will his hidden feelings emerge? And what string of mishaps will take place? And will the two find that they do like one another? they For RaeAnimeNeko! Read and Review, pleas
1. The Dare

**Authors Introduction:**

Hiya there! I personally love the idea of this story…and I hope you do too! This is a request from Rae-Anime-Neko. waves Hi there! I hope you enjoy the story you requested! And please, reviews from all, ne?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not for the first time since the final, epic battle between the aliens and the Mews, Pai had found himself with nothing to do. This phenomenon had been happening more and more lately, and the purple haired alien was irritated to find himself gazing blankly off into space once more, for no particular reason.

The spaceship was quieter than Pai would've preferred it to be. He was certain that Kish was off somewhere, sulking over his lost love, and Taruto was probably…eating Purin's candies and talking to the monkey girl via MSN Messenger. As for Pai, well, he couldn't get the thoughts concerning a certain Mew out of his mind.

There was the familiar 'zing' of teleportation, and then a heavy landing shook the observation platform slightly. Pai didn't have to look around to know who it was; there was only one person who had begun to put on weight since their love life's unfortunate demise.

"Kish. You really have to lay off the candies, you know, if you want any hope of winning back that koneko-girl."

Kish let out a long, drawn-out sigh, pulling at his stubborn, green locks. "I don't love her anymore." He replied, making his voice as whiny as was possible. They had had the same argument several times before, but even so, as Pai watched, his fellow companion unwrapped another hard-boiled sweet, and popped it into his mouth, chewing several times.

"Where'd you get those sweets, Kish? Don't tell me that they're…"

"You guessed right. I took them from Taruto's room when he left to log onto MSN and talk to that blonde hyper kid."

"Kish. You really shouldn't do such things, just because you're pining after someone you couldn't have."

"It wasn't pining!"

"Besides, Taruto won't be very happy about what you've done to his sweets."

"-Nani?"

Pai's voice was as impassive and matter-of-fact as it usually was, yet something was out of place, and from the moment he began to converse with Pai, Kish could see that. Pai wasn't the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and yet, this time, the purple haired alien seemed to be looking into the distance…at something else.

Smirking a little, Kish shoved his head into the computer loving aliens line of vision, waving energetically. Pai's eyes were slightly glazed, the light in them dull, as if his light had been stolen from someone back on earth. Getting no response from Pai, Kish shoved at him playfully.

"Kish. Don't do that."

Kish pulled a thoughtful face, mocking his friend and comrade, much to Pai's indiscreet annoyance. "Nee, Pai, you seem to be missing something. Did you leave anything behind us on Earth?"

This was just a typical, friendly comment of Kish's, but to Pai, it triggered off a series of emotion. Kish watched in amusement as his friend's usually pale face went through a series of colors, from red, to blue, and all the way through to purple. When this amazing display was over, Pai spluttered,

"-What gives you that idea? You know very well we teleported into our ship, and anything we'd left behind was either already in our ship or…or those Tokyo Mew Mew had already taken it! I couldn't possibly have left anything behind!"

_Very interesting, _mused the sly, green-haired alien, waving Pai's stuttered rebuttals away airily, _Pai's **obviously **pining after someone in secret. And, as good friends should do, we should support him! What's a good way of supporting Pai, hmm…lets see now…_

_I know! Let's find out **who **he's pining after first!_

Once more, Kish tugged anxiously at the sleeve of Pai's robe, to get the older alien's attention. "Ne, ne," he said in what he hoped was a serious voice, "You should come and take and eat some of Taru-Taru's yummy candies too, ne, Pai? That way we could get back to Earth sooner, and you'd like that, ne?"

Pai managed to keep his emotions under lock and key. Very carefully, he turned his head to direct an unresponsive gaze at Kish, wondering on earth why the green-haired alien looked so smug and proud of himself. Obviously, he had formulated a plan to do something, concerning Pai.

Pai didn't like Kish's expression.

"…Why would we want to go back to Earth sooner? And I said already, lay off on the candies if you want to return to Earth. That Momoiya won't want to see you as fat as you are already."

Kish pounded the pillow of his tummy. "Nope! I'm fit! My stomachs muscly and hard, see!" He seized Pai's hand in attempt to get the older alien to pat his 'tight' stomach too, but Pai wisely pulled his hand out of Kish's grasp.

"Save that for your numerous fan girls on This isn't a yaoi pairing fanfic."

"Nonetheless," Kish persisted, "There **must **be someone on Earth you want to see too, right? I know _I _want to see my koneko Ichigo, and that Taruto wants to go and see his beloved monkey-girl…and you, Pai?"

An image flashed briefly to the surface of Pai's mind, but he resisted its sweet smile, and turned his attention to Kish, now smirking at him.

"No-one. No-one at all. Why would I be missing someone? I established no connections there. I am, I admit however …rather bored."

_Bored…as in bored because a certain **light **is no longer in his life? _Mused Kish thoughtfully for a moment. _Bored because there is no sweet smile to end the day, nor a kind and gentle hand to guide him through the nightmares he suffers-_

"Kish! Please don't think aloud, it's quite disconcerting."

The green-haired latter snapped to attention. "Haai, Pai! But I'm not thinking aloud…I'm simply repeating facts," he said smugly, observing Pai's frantic twitching reaction. "So, Pai, if you're bored-"

One finger whipped through the air, to point dramatically at Pai, the purple haired alien taken aback at Kish's sudden action.

"YOU MUST PLAY **'THE DARE GAME!' **Yes, yes, that is an ideal opportunity, and one that Pai will succeed in, and I'm certain he will do well…" Kish trailed off, mumbling incomprehensibly to himself as Pai stared.

_The Dare…Game? What is this? What is Kish thinking of? I have heard of this game…that all Earthlings play, but I have never experienced it firsthand myself. I do not know whether to respond to this challenge…after all, this is Kish…_

But Kish had already made up his own mind – the purple haired alien was going to play the Dare Game with him, whether Pai liked it or not, and the dares were far from ordinary, childish dares, like the one they played on earth. After all, Kish was reckless, and **determined **to set his friend up with a certain Mew Kish was certain Pai wanted to see again.

"Right! We'll get Taru-Taru in this when I disconnect the Internet!" he announced triumphantly, doing a half-leap and seating himself in the air as he levitated there from his jump. "But for now, Pai, you're up first!"

"And…" said the purple-haired alien, face stoic, much to Kish's despair. "I'm up first…why?"

Kish waved away the question that pinpointed his ambition haughtily. "Never mind, never mind! We'll sort out the rules later…um…that is, there are no rules in this version, yet! We'll think up some later. As for now, it's the creator who makes up the rules!"

"So the creator is you?"

"Yes! This is **The Dare Game, Version 'Ai by Kish', oh-oh-one!**" (Ai love)

Pai had a very, _very _bad feeling about this game, called 'Ai by Kish'. After all, _love _by Kish was a very dangerous game to be playing. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but grudgingly admit he was…_slightly _curious to what dare he would be given. The purple-haired alien nodded-he would oblige Kish.

Kish's grin could've powered the entire universe for decades on end. "Okay then, Pai." He said, trying to keep his voice even, "Your dare is…to repeat the following words after me! You can have three tries, and if you fail all tries, you will have a…more dangerous dare! Ready?"

_I don't like the way this game is going…it sounds dodgy. But I would like to see what I have to say…_

"Alright then. The words?"

"I…"

"I…"

"Love…"

Pai's face flushed uncomfortably, and he tried to hide his blush. The stoic alien was normally very pale, so the sudden rush of blood was rather noticeable. Still, the word love provoked a dozen images of one of the Mews, her picture coming to mind more clearly then ever, and the more Pai tried to fight her name and face back, the more clearly she came to him…

"L-L-l…l…ov…e…"

"Retasu."

Color, an intense red flooded the aliens system, and he scanned Kish panickedly to see the familiar smirk and smug posture. Kish was definitely proud of himself of cracking the mystery of who Pai liked…but why? Pai lowered his head, trying to remain calm, but even so, bloodlust called to him.

_That…that…that creep! I'll wring his neck! Trying to get me to…that bastard! Huh! And how many times did he confess to that cat? NONE! So how he can try and provoke a confession out of me? That…_

Pai struggled with the words. He was acutely aware if he failed, Kish would have something absolutely horrible with him. He choked over the words, trying to hold back his affection, and at the same time, say the word heartlessly.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R….et….etc….eff….ach!"

_So much for an 'attempt'!_

Kish's expression was settled somewhere between pity and great amusement as he stared at Pai, now coughing desperately, trying to put his dire mispronounciation of Retasu's name down to a cough. He had never seen the usually level-headed alien like this. Pai was normally the one constantly reprimanding him for trying to snog Ichigo and the likes. But Pai, blushing over Retasu, it was…

_Hmm…**very **interesting…_

Nonetheless, the green haired alien managed to keep a somewhat straight face, in the midst of Pai's utter embarrassment, smiling in what he hoped was a pleasant and encouraging way at his older friend. "Never mind, Pai, shall we try again?"

_Translation: Hah, I know who you love now. And I'll hound you endlessly until you 'fess up._

Pai wasn't sure whether to accept or decline. Truth be told, his own emotions were uncertain within him…and, to him, Pai thought inwardly…maybe if he could confess how he felt, he'd be able to truthfully know how he felt…about…that kind, gentle, green-haired girl.

Yes. That was how he viewed Retasu. Not as one of the Mew Mews, not as a cute toy to hug and play with…but as a girl worthy of his affections, kind and so sweet in every single way possible.

_Huh…, _Kish laughed inwardly, _his gaze is softening. Must be thinking about Retasu-chan. _Nonetheless, he continued on with the proceedings.

"Repeat: I,"

"I…"

"Love…"

"L-l…" Pai flushed, but the flush was only sustained for a moment, nothing less nothing more. "L…love…"

"Retasu."

Pai's face set in an unusually grim expression, as he battled the turmulous emotions within him. He already knew how he felt – it was certain. He had hidden his emotions for so long. Weeks of stiffly calling her 'Retasu-san' or forcing his gaze away from her had brought him…so much pain. But now, he would rise from the ashes of those pathetic attempts to let her know how he felt. He recalled trying to gaze into her clear eyes and speak the words, and yet, it had been so hard…

He had been so sure he would be rejected. No, Pai had concealed his emotions, so he would feel no regret on hurting her, or killing her, or watching her cry, or even worse…letting her fade into his distant memories.

_And yet, I'm saying how I feel to Kish first?_

"Sorry, Kish. Why are asking me to do this?"

Kish let out a wild cackle, uncrossing his arms from the strain of holding them across his protuberant belly, the alien doubling over in mid-air to let out a hefty stream of laughter. Pai observed him silently, as the green-haired alien wiped away tears of mirth, and stared at his friend through eyes blurred with laughter, Pai twitching a little as Kish's shoulders jerked uncontrollably.

"One last time, Pai. Ready? I-"

Pai was resigned to his fate. And yet, he couldn't help but feel curiosity towards the punishment of his next dare. What would the pesky alien think up this time? Feeding chocolates to Kish? Being Kish's personal slave for the day? Or-surprise, surprise-taking them back to Earth, killing Ryou (who Ichigo was gladly paired with…now), and brainwashing Ichigo to love Kish?

"I."

"Love…"

The alien managed to sail over this word with less hitches and stammers then he had before.

"L…l…ove…"

"Retasu so badly!"

"Kish, that is perverted. I refuse to say that."

"Huh! Last chance-"

"And I would like to know the consequences, _Kish."_ Pai placed a note of impatience in the alien's name, and Kish pulled a sulky face at him from where he was hovering upside-down.

"Fine. Your other dare? …Go to Earth, and take Retasu on a continuous string of dates for ten days. And come back – with a girlfriend."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! **Rae-Anime-Neko, **did you enjoy? I hope you did! That's the first chapter, anyhow. There WILL be more! I've got lotsa ideas! And I'm sorry if this was short, but I wanted to explain. Well, review please!

Ja ne!


	2. Back to Earth

**Authors Note:**

Ah…the power of love! It's great so far that there's been nothing but positive feedback and encouragement – reviewers, I love you! –hearts- So, in return, and without further ado, I present to you, the second chapter of A How To on Dating!

And just for the record, Kish uses Purin's nickname for Taruto to simply annoy 'Taru-Taru' like heck.

This is for Rae-Anime-Neko-imouto, may we be sisters in the bond of Fanfiction-ness forever!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: Back to Earth

Retasu was alarmed to have her cell-phone, newly acquired, crackle out its cheery ring-tone so late at night, as she was about to set off for bed. Bleary eyed, she stretched her stiff limbs, and then reached over to the glossy green phone, meaning to shut off its incessant call.

"Moshi Moshi?" she asked. Well, she meant to ask. Instead, it came out like something close to "M-Mo-aahh-shi Mo-hooooo-shi?"

There was a loud report, and then a voice crackled onto the line, distorted and hazy with static. "Moshi Moshi?" it asked, sounding more then a little worried. Retasu couldn't quite place the voice, but it sounded quite…_familiar. _

"Eto…this isn't a **dieting drink** salesman is it?" she asked worriedly, recalling the numerous calls she had received over the weekend, by a particularly obnoxious young man, desperate to sell his goods to her.

On the other end of the line, Pai recoiled in disgust from the dolphin-personalized mobile phone he had made himself. **D-d-dieting drink?** Why would she think that? Retasu sounded more worn out then usual, and the purple-haired alien was certain that she had stifled a yawn before.

"Eh…no…" he began, uncertain how to phrase what he wanted to say. After a heavy pause, he continued, "…It's Pai."

"Eh?!? Pai-san?!?" Retasu let fly with what she called 'speech'…if incoherent babble and broken sentences could be considered 'speech'. "H-how-you-good? Where-Earth-Kish-Taruto-san? I-I'm-happy-hear-again! Ano…P-Pai-san, you-here?"

_In other words, _the purple haired alien translated dryly, levitating at a distance from his gleeful companion Kish, _she meant 'Eh? Pai? How are you…are you good? Where are you...on Earth? How is Kish and Taruto-san? I'm happy to hear from you again! Um, Pai…what are you doing here?_

He waited a moment as she let out another a meaningless sentence and then inhaling sharply, responded to her questions.

"Yes…it's good to hear from you too, Retasu-chan. And yes, I am very well, thank-you. Actually, I'm afraid I'm not on Earth…"

"Yet! He wants to come down and meet you and go all ki-!"

Pai, mercifully had the good sense to teleport down and clamp a forceful hand over Kish, now bloated on Taruto's candies. The green-haired alien struggled and kicked and lashed out at his superior, to no avail.

"I'm…on our spaceship. Taruto, trying to be helpful, accidentally severed our connections cable to our home planet, so I'm afraid we're drifting hopelessly right now."

_What I mean by 'Taruto helping' is that Taruto tried to fix our connections cable so he could tune into the television program that monkey-girl told him about. What was that TV channel called again…? Foxtel Kids?_

"Oh!" exclaimed Retasu, from the other end, her excitement having calmed down to ordinary, regular sentences once more, "I've heard of that show! They host an English program called 'Mew Mew Power', and there's a really nice…um…person in there, called **Pie!"**

Pai didn't know what to make of this proclamation. He had no idea there was a person with a name similar to his, and on a _television_ _program, _what was more. Luckily, Retasu hadn't finished yet.

"…Eto, Pai-san, I don't mean to be rude, but…w…why exactly did you call me?"

Pai flushed a dark red. He tried to remember all the phrases used in the English movies Kish had stolen, all of which mainly included a bad guy getting a pretty, innocent young girl. All the movies seem rather perverted, too. But that was Kish for you. Pai could remember one of the phrases used by a particular man, and he decided to try it out now.

"Yo, mama, I-" he faltered, uncomfortable with the words, but ploughed bravely on, "-I got'cha on the dingaling because it goes 'ring-a-ring', and yo, I was sure yo'd catcha me lat-er to gawp at the movies……uh…?"

Pai paused for breath, tentatively listening for a reply.

On the other end, Retasu was stunned into silence. Pai – her…Pai, had called **her **up! And chatted to her, what was more! At first, he had sounded so formal and awkward, she had blurted out idiotic things about the show she was addicted to, but now…? Was that really Pai speaking?

"…Eh? I-I'm afraid I don't understand, Pai-san…" she said meekly. There was a burst of static that sounded suspiciously like 'Kish! Wh-?!?' before Pai's voice resumed it's usual, sleek and smooth manner.

"Th-that is…" the alien seemed like he was choking, spluttering out his words, "I meant…I'd…like to meet you on Earth…at the mov-ack-aff-ies…?"

Retasu clung to the phone for a split second more. She didn't need the brains of a genius, say, Einstein to figure this one out. Thankfully, there was no time for her to get up and stare at herself in the mirror, thus meaning she couldn't see the bright, tomato-red flush staining her features. If that had happened, she would've gone into hysterics.

_N-nani? Pai-san…only means for us to go out as friends…right? I-In that case it's okay…b…b…but…should I really?_

"…U…sure. I'd l…love to. D…demo, would y-you like to set a time, Pai-san?"

There was an _explosion _of static down the line, and Retasu winced, holding the phone at arms length. Since when had Pai gotten so noisy? She reprimanded herself immediately; it wasn't the stoic purple-haired alien that was noisy, it was her phone that was broken.

Finally, Pai's voice, in a rather robotic sounding monotone came on. In fact…it sounded like one of his planet's Chimera Animals had devoured half his brain. For a moment, the young green-haired girl panicked, before she came to the conclusion that Pai had been cut off from his planet, therefore, no monster was hurting him.

_If, _and only _if…_she thought, had there been a Chimera Animal chewing hungrily on Pai's head, she would've gladly relished the chance to fly down the line as Mew Lettuce…and save him. She flushed once more, and cast the notion away.

"That's good. I'm glad, Retasu-chan. I was planning on picking you up…right now, if that's alright. I can teleport us to the nearest cinema."

"Sure! B…but, Pai-san…don't you think it could wait for tomorrow?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Retasu bit her tongue, regretting her words. She must've offended him, there was no way she couldn't have offended him! A wave of apologies piled itself up at her tightly closed mouth, ready to explode out as soon as Pai responded.

"I…don't understand. Its lunchtime, isn't it?"

"Iie! (No!)" Retasu hastened to exclaim, "It's nearly eleven p-m! It must be time difference!" She could practically hear the clever, purple haired alien frowning, as he thought this over. She did too, chewing on her lip. Unfortunately, she didn't look where her hand was going…

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Retasu?!? What is it? Retasu? A stalker? A pervert? A-a…vicious red bunny come to eat your beautiful plushies?!?"

There was the sound of sniffling, distorted and static on the phone. Then Retasu's voice, still bright despite whatever had happened, floated over the line…with the sound of a faint, stifled giggle.

"…A bunny? Eat my plushies? Heh! Eheh! Heh! Pai-san…I didn't know you could make jokes!"

Pai flushed another shade of…orangey-red, Kish thought it was now. He pressed the phone further into his ear, to cut off anything Retasu might've said and stop Kish from probing into what Pai classified a PRIVATE conversation.

"Um…that…is…"

"No, that's not it! I just cut my finger on my sewing needle…that's all!" Another laugh followed, by a stifled giggle. Pai's eyes widened and he pulled the phone from his flesh for a moment. Was…Retasu…laughing at him?

Indeed, a steady trickle of giggles flowed down the line.

"Hai, Pai-san! I'll get changed, and prepare myself, ne?"

In the background, Kish had held up a huge 'Go for it, Pai! I'll watch and encourage you all the way! I can give you tips, too!" The sign was not the least bit encouraging, nor the 'watch' portion, and as for tips…well…Kish sure spoke fancy for someone who couldn't nab the girl they liked. But hey…at least Pai had made Retasu laugh.

"Sure."

------------------------------------------

Retasu quickly scrubbed her hands through her hair, after Pai hung up, and gave herself the once-over in the mirror.

Then the twice-over. And the thrice over.

And screamed. What bad sense had she, to wear her childhood teddy-bear nightdress, with the fraying hem and the chocolate stains all down the front? Pai was coming, right then, right there, coming to pick her up and have a _good _time with her…what was she thinking? She scolded herself; _they _were going to have a good time!

Frantically, she dug through her closet, finding what she hoped was a suitable outfit, in the dim light. She donned the clothes, and flicked on her bedroom lamp, expecting to see a shadowy shape form itself any minute now, inside or outside her bedroom window.

"Retasu-chan."

"KYAAAAAA!"

Retasu whipped around, her heart beating frantically as she found Pai, the purple haired alien, levitating himself several inches above her. He winced slightly at the sound of her startled squeal, even raising one hand slightly to cover his quivering left ear.

"G-Gomen nasai!"

_Th…that's curious…he's hovering right over me…_

Without warning, the purple haired alien plummeted like a stone, landing heavily open the green-haired girl situated right beneath him. Had Pai known how dangerous it was to lose focus halfway through flight, he never would've levitated right over Retasu's head.

"AWWWWAAAH!" (Understandable Translation: I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying 'ow!' but….it hurts!)

"AH?!? RETASU-CHAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

Pai lay sprawled out, over the length of the carpet…and the unfortunate porpoise, feebly stirring underneath his bulk. Alarmed, he sprung off her immediately, a faint blush dousing his features. Had he…had he…had he hurt Retasu, in any way possible? He'd squashed her alive! He'd-he'd…

"I…I'm alright, Pai-san. I-It's okay…" came the weak reply, and Pai breathed a sigh of relief.

However, the commotion had woken more then just Retasu. There were startled, upraised sleepy voices in the hallway, tired and frustrated at having been woken so late at the night. Retasu turned to Pai, her eyes pleading. How could he refuse?

He grabbed at her, not noticing as she dangled helplessly, too intent on getting out of her room where he might be mistaken as a pervert, or a stalker, or worse – a vicious, red, plushie-eating bunny.

"Teleport: nearest, ci-ne-ma!" (Yes, I know they probably don't say this, but I put it in for emphasis)

--------------------------------------------

_Several troublesome minutes later…_

Retasu felt the ground firm itself beneath Pai's feet rather gladly, and waited as he slid to a slow landing just outside the cinema. She gawped, blinked, and then rubbed at her eyes, staring at the flashing sign that adorned the cinema. Then meekly, she tugged at Pai's sleeve.

"E-Eto, Pai-san? The…cinema…?"

Pai turned…and did exactly what Retasu had done; blink, gawp and stare. For the cinema was a bright, fluorescent pink that was strenuous to ones eyes. Floating, digital hearts danced on the flashing screen proclaiming what movies were screening, and little half-naked cupids aimed arrows at characters painted on the wall.

"**THE CINEMA FOR LOVERS – admittance only for couples" **was emblazoned across the top half of the cinema entrance.

It was… incredibly bright. And pink. And, for want of a better word…very lovey-dovey, in a cheesy sort of manner.

"…A…eh…" Pai stammered, heat rising from his face. Unexpectedly, Retasu tapped at his chest, and he flushed, staring down at her confused.

"Pai-san…could you put me down now? E…eto…my head kind of hurts…" There was no simpler reason for why her head hurt, than the fact that Pai had accidentally grabbed her the wrong way, so that she was dangling upside down.

"Gomen." He put her down quickly, and then blinked at her, startled.

"R…Retasu-chan, are you sure that…um…never mind."

Retasu followed his embarrassed, inquisitive gaze down her body, and saw what he was gawping at; her clothing. She blinked…and sucked in a sharp, squeal of air. For what she had accidentally chosen, in the dead of the night, was…

Spiderman singlet. Barbie underwear. Bright green shorts that protruded from underneath the underwear. A dollar-sign necklace, in a hideous shade of orange. Retasu wasn't even _aware _she owned these sorts of clothes.

…_Nani?!? H-H-How'd I end up wearing these clothes?!? N-N-N-N-Nani?!?_

"Retasu-chan. Never mind your clothes, I think they're just fine. I'd like to ask…what movie do you want to see?"

Startled from her anguish, Retasu blinked at the big black sign, declaring what sorts and what movies were available for viewing at the time. She blinked again. Was it just her, or was everything going wrong tonight?

As she read them, Pai spoke the titles out loud.

"Tunnel of Love. Love Factory. Rabu me Do (Love me Do), or I'll Shoot You. Returned from Death to Say 'I Love You'. I Do, I Do, I Really Love You. You're My Only Lover. Blood and Chocolates."

Blood and Chocolates sounded like the only _sensible _movie in the theatre. Retasu nodded at his last words, as he let the title 'Blood and Chocolates' hang in the air. It sounded …interesting enough…as long as there wasn't any blood.

"B-Blood and Chocolates…s-sounds nice, Pai-san…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where, oh _where _have my funny genes go? Do I have any?

Well…I hoped this was…funny. Next chapter, what dilemmas will happen at the Cinema for Lovers? And does Pai have a secret weak spot for sad, sob stories? Who knows?

Coming soon, to a story near you: **Blood and Chocolates. **


End file.
